vampire smile
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Mabel ha encontrado un monstruo en su habitación. Dark!Fic.


**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex Hirsch.

 **Summary:** Mabel ha encontrado un monstruo en su habitación.

 **Pareja:** Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Dark!fic o intento de, por lo que hay algunas cosas medio turbias por ahí. OoC uwu

 **Notas:** estamos en pleno 2019 and this ship still owns my soul

* * *

 **vampire smile**

 _and I can touch your hair and taste your skin,_

 _the ghosts won't matter 'cause we'll hide in sin._

* * *

Mabel ha encontrado un monstruo en su habitación.

Él la visita cada noche y sin falta asomando su único y gran ojo dorado por la puerta entreabierta de su armario, allí donde habitan todos los monstruos— sólo que éste es diferente. No desea destrozarla y comérsela como los otros monstruos, esos siniestros que solían ocultarse bajo su cama y amenazarla con sus colmillos hambrientos de terror— _no_ ; él le habla de cosas maravillosas, que él es una criatura de tiempos ancestrales, habitante y creador de sueños y lo sabe _todo_. Le ha dicho que se llama Bill y él la entiende como nadie más. Se vuelve su amigo, su confidente, su refugio cuando las demás chicas de su clase se burlan de ella y sus accesorios coloridos, cuando Dipper y ella discuten o cuando sus padres empiezan a actuar de esa manera tan distante. Él la cuida y es _tan bueno_. Llena sus noches de diversión viciosa y colma sus sueños de paisajes idílicos, de reinos llenos de color y alegría en donde ella se alza como la única reina y soberana. Él la escucha y la protege del resto de sórdidas criaturas nocturnas, no tan bondadosas; a cambio ella le da su compañía y guarda su existencia como un secreto que sólo ella conoce, uno que atesora más que a nada.

Es que ella llega a quererle tanto

(y Bill bien podría adorarla un poco también. Ella que es una estrella personificada; toda inocencia e ingenuidad, toda brillo y colores llamativos y buenas intenciones. _Tan tonta que casi podría darle lastima_. Ella lo acoge sin pensarlo dos veces, sin siquiera cuestionarlo, todo porque tiene un corazón estúpidamente amable y quiere (caprichosamente) que todos a su alrededor sean felices.

Y es tan dulce y sus ojos son tan grandes y resplandecen libres de maldad— incluso cuando puede percibir cierto egoísmo en ellos del cual ella prefiere no ser consciente. Mabel Pines, Estrella, _Estrellita Fugaz_ ; con sus mejillas rojasrojasrojas y sus sonrisitas de vía láctea que le dirige sin dudarlo Ella que lo ve con tanto amor, que no le teme ni le rehúye como lo hicieron tantos otros, que la admiración que le dirige es algo así como adictiva tras tantos años viviendo en medio de las tinieblas de la ignorancia humana, escondiéndose sin cuerpo fijo— nada más que un espectro nocturno encontrado por una niñita que lo recibe con consideración. Y ella es _tan buena_ , un ser caótico y amigable que resplandece incluso siendo aún _tan_ joven.

Estrella Fugaz que es un juguete interesante. Uno del cual él quiere ser el único dueño, pues nunca ha sido adepto a compartir aquello que considera de su _pertenencia_ — porque él es un monstruo; un _demonio_ creado a base de pesadillas con garras negras hechas para destruir mentes ajenas. Él no es nada más que una ilusión de amabilidad que se ha ganado la confianza de esa niña en pos de planes futuros.

Pero— oh, resulta que hay un algo en Estrella Fugaz que termina cautivándolo un poquito, de cierta forma; hay algo en su luz natural, en su piel libre de imperfecciones y su cabello tan largo que lo atraen y termina hallándose a su lado de una forma que nunca pretendió que llegara a suceder. No es amor ni cariño ni nada que se le parezca, _porque él no puede amar_. Pero entonces todo se vuelve ella y ella y ella y su luz cegadora que él tanto desea consumir, adueñarse de ésta y de todo su calor y volverla una cascara vacía que siga observándolo desde el suelo con el mismo cariño sinsentido tatuado en los ojos muertos —una devoción dirigida solamente a él—; una Estrella Fugaz que él pueda aprisionar entre sus dedos y arrastrar con él hasta lo más profundo, hasta su paraíso personal de destrucción y locura. Sin que nada ni nadie más que él tuviera el derecho de reclamarla como suya; porque lo es y lo ha sido desde el momento en que posó su mirada achocolatada sobre su sombra espectral y decidió dirigirle palabras dulces en vez de temblar de miedo y mirar hacia otro lado.

Ella misma se había condenado.)

que siente como el cariño le colapsa los pulmones y se abre paso a través de sus venas. Es una sensación curiosa que va volviéndose más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, de los años. Y es casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que Mabel deja de ser una niña pero aquel cariño sigue allí, sólo que— _este deja de ser suficiente_ y Mabel empieza a extrañar los días soleados, la calidez de un cuerpo sólido y real cerca del suyo, empieza a extrañar al mundo y a su familia y le vuelve la espalda a la sombra que la ha conocido desde siempre. Se adentra a la vida y se permite amar a seres de carne y hueso que no tratan de robar su luz, se permite olvidar y no mirar hacia atrás sino con algo así como una nostalgia reprimida entre recuerdos agridulces y un amor que en realidad nunca lo fue, nada más que un sueño infantil. (Y está tan bonita con sus suéteres ajustados y sus piernas tan tan largas y su cabello rebelde y su piel tentadoramente suave.

Ella lo ha dejado de lado y desechado su secreto, prefiriendo atribuir su existencia a la imaginación infantil de una niña con pocos amigos además de su hermano y así ha roto sus promesas de antaño. _Oh, qué tonta_. Mocosa en cuerpo de mujer que ignora que Bill la sigue observando de cerca, con la mirada filosa fija sobre cada uno de sus movimientos, sobre cada una de las personas _reales_ a las que ella ha llegado a querer tal como una vez le quiso a él. _Tan tonta_ que no ve su silueta de bestia de un solo ojo acecharla durante las noches sin luna, cada vez más y más cerca,

hasta que ya es muy tarde.

Y ella grita grita grita y lucha cuando el _monstruo_ aparece y le clava los dientes de animal sobre la piel frágil, sobre su cuello y su vientre y sus piernas y mancha de _rojorojorojo_ las sábanas blancas. Ella llora y no hay nadie allí más que Bill para oír sus lamentos que a él se le hacen una melodía sublime, cautivadora. _Porque lo merece_. Le desgarra la infancia, la inocencia restante con sus garras de demonio mientras se ríe y se burla y la detesta por pensar que podría dejarlo de lado y permitirse ser de cualquier otro. Que su alma y su existencia desde hace mucho que le pertenecen incluso si ella nunca lo quiso así y nadie más podría desearla ni tenerla como aquel demonio que ella en algún momento creyó su amigo. _Tan tonta e ingenua_. Niña estúpida que llegó a confiar y a querer al monstruo que habitaba la oscuridad de su cuarto. Caperucita Roja que prefirió creer en las mentiras del Lobo y entrar voluntariamente a su boca.

Él entierra sus dedos en su alma y la toca la toca la toca y ella lo mira lo mira lo mira y—

 _oh Estrella Fugaz debiste haber aprendido antes a temerle a la oscuridad_ )

.

.

.

Mabel ha encontrado un monstruo en su habitación.

Él le ha dicho que se llama Bill y—

(él la devora con cariño y la arrastra hasta el fondo del armario, hasta la eternidad misma.)

A ella nunca antes le había parecido tan hermoso

ni tan humano.


End file.
